


A Book by his Cover

by AmanaMistleaf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Angst, Claude von Riegan is a sweetheart, Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Racism, Sweet, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: They whispered horrible things behind his back, wary to come a step near him. Even Byleth felt the need to be cautious around him. But, like even the sturdiest of weapons, her resolve managed to break.ORFive times Byleth witnesses Claude being an absolute sweetie.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	A Book by his Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay. You have a ton of drafts and stuff you really need to work on.  
> Also me: But...what if I don't?
> 
> Yeah my priorities are not where they need to be BUT LOOK AT THIS ABSOLUTE SWEETHEART!!!!!! I LOVE HIM Y'ALL LOVE HIM IT'S A WIN-WIN.

_“Just look at him! He’s a dirty, good-for-nothing Almyran! Not a single sympathetic bone in his body!”_

Byleth scanned the canyon, covered in blood and face unnerved. She was used to this - the killing. The first time she’d taken a life was at eleven and her body count increased ever since. She didn’t take pleasure in it, absolutely not, but the life of a mercenary was not a simple one.

Her students - her young, innocent students - however, did not approach their first blood the way she did. For many of them, this was the first time they’d taken a life. Some played it off as a game, such as Hilda exclaiming “I got one!” as a bandit fell from her axe and Lorenz writing it off as duty, but the others…

 _“You know… I’ve heard whispers of that boy…”_ Sothis whispered in her ear as her eyes fell to Claude. _“They are not kind by any means. No, they say things like he carries no empathy…”_

Byleth could not help but think of his calm remarks as his arrows pierced through the bandits. He held himself with pride and dignity, as any leader should. But she could see the faint tremor in his hands after his shots found their killing mark. He covered it well, but something didn’t sit right with her.

Her attention was immediately pulled away from the House Leader as she beheld Ignatz. The boy was trembling like a leaf, clutching his bow so hard it might break any second. He kept looking at his hands, expecting to see crimson blood but found nothing: it was like he was more terrified by its absence.

Byleth should have walked over to comfort him, but she didn’t know how. What could she tell him? What _should_ she tell him? She had the luxury of nonexistent emotions, so how could she relate to him? She felt no remorse for the first man she killed: it was either him or her.

Before she could try anything, Claude approached the young archer, placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy startled, bow nearly snapping. Byleth bit her lip, ready to stop him from saying some snide remark or joke. Now was not the time. Couldn’t he see that-

“This will never get easier,” he said, voice soft. “And it doesn’t _have_ to get easier. It’s all right to feel some humility.”

Ignatz gulped, his stance slightly settling. “B-but I hesitated! I felt horrible about killing them and I still do!”

“And that’s normal. You wouldn’t want to _not_ feel something after a battle.” Claude gestured to their recuperating allies. “As for your hesitation, did you hesitate to shoot down that bandit that was trying to attack Marianne?” 

Ignatz glanced at the blue-haired girl, who was currently healing a scratch on Hilda’s arm. “N-no! Of course not! But-”

“And do you regret killing him, even though you saved Marianne’s life?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Then there you have it.” Claude flashed him a smile - one that still refused to reach his eyes - and removed his hand. “You don’t only fight for your own life, but your allies’. You’re a vital member of this team, Ignatz. Never forget that.”

The blond smiled up at his House Leader, his trembling subsiding. “Thank you, Claude. That really helps.”

Claude flashed one of his signature winks. “Happy to be of service.”

 _“No empathy…”_ Sothis’s words echoed in Byleth’s mind. _They do say to never judge a book by its cover…_

...

_“I heard he makes poisons! I wouldn’t trust a single thing he gives you!”_

Byleth was sitting in the dining hall, munching on some light sandwiches and reading a book. It was later in the day and classes had ended, so many of the students were out and about, leaving the usually busy room somewhat quiet; the only sounds that broke her focus were light conversations and the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen.

As she turned a page in her book, a voice caught her attention. “Hey, Dedue.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claude approach the Blue Lions student - who was currently working in the kitchens - a small glass vial in hand. _Claude von Riegan, if you dare try to poison dinner again..._

She trained in on their exchange.

“Good evening, Claude. Is there something I can help you with?” The man asked.

“I heard you were making Duscur style chicken for dinner.”

“Ah, yes,” Dedue replied, wiping his hands on a towel. “I had plans to make a traditional spicy dish, but, unfortunately, I cannot find the necessary spices. I am trying to work with what I could find, but it won’t be the same.”

Claude smiled and produced the vile and Byleth noticed it was full of what looked to be red powder. “Thought so; that’s why I thought you could use this.”

Dedue took the vial and uncorked it, sniffing the contents. He recoiled, eyes widening and a rare smile gracing his lips. “This is exactly what I needed!” His eyes were shining and Byleth could feel the happiness radiating off of him. “Thank you, Claude These must have been quite expensive. How may I ever repay you?”

Her star student shook his head, smiling as well. “There’s no need -- it’s all worth it for some exquisite spicy food.”

Their smiles were contagious, a grin making its way to Byleth’s lips. _That was very sweet of him…_

...

_“I bet he’s a cruel person beneath those smiles and charming eyes!”_

Byleth was making her way towards the fishing pond when she saw Claude, a wicker basket in his arms; it was fairly large in size and covered in blankets. Curious, she made her way towards him, frowning slightly. _This better not be another basket full of poison mushrooms…_

Her student acknowledged her with a nod, coming to a stop as soon as he reached her. “Heya, Teach. Need somethin’?”

Her eyes flicked towards the basket, crossing her arms in a silent question. “Don’t worry! It’s nothing nefarious.” He uncovered one of the blankets to reveal five newly born kittens, who were mewling quite profusely. “Quite the opposite really.”

“...Any reason you have a bunch of kittens?” _He seems generally uninterested in cats, let alone owning one. Then again, I have seen him playing with some of the Monastery cats more than once._ “You’re not planning on using them for one of your experiments, are you?!” 

The boy’s eyes went wide, frantically shaking his head. “No! Stars, of course not!” He adjusted his hold on the basket and grabbed one of the kittens as it tried crawling away. The still blind creature cried in displeasure, seeking warmth against Claude’s skin. 

“Then why do you have them?”

Claude partially covered the kittens again to keep them somewhat contained. “While in town today, I found these little guys. Apparently their mother had died and the original owner couldn’t take care of them,” he explained. “I know one of the Monastery cats just lost her litter, so I thought it might be a good idea to see if she’ll adopt these.”

 _“That’s...actually quite considerate of him,”_ Sothis spoke, apparating out of nowhere and floating by the basket. _“They’re so darn cute!”_

“I see.” Byleth reached out to rub her finger against the chin of one that poked its head out. “What if they don’t imprint?”

Claude shrugged. “There are dozens of students who would love to foster a kitten -- I’m not worried.”

“Ooooh, so _now_ you’re interested in cats?” She teased, playfully leaning forward. “What about last week when I tried talking to you about them? Hm?”

The boy flushed, turning away. “Haha, very funny!” His voice held a rare mirth. “Welp! Would you look at the time! Gotta go!” He rushed off, careful not to jostle the kittens too much. 

She chuckled, smiling fondly at him. “Cruel person, they say? Gods, that couldn’t be further from the truth…”

...

_“I wouldn’t want to be alone with him. There’s no telling what he’s scheming!”_

Byleth sighed, silently slipping around the halls of the Monastery’s second floor. _Of course,_ of course, _I forgot my lesson plans in the library. What else is new?_ She had to fight back yawns as she passed by the guards, nodding as they greeted her.

As she was about to turn another corner, she noticed a flash of white zoom past her. _White hair, at the library late at night, running from nothing: Lysithea._ She turned around to see the young mage, hastily making her way to the stairs. Byleth lingered for a moment, noticing how the girl jumped at every sudden movement and clutched her books to her chest as if they were a lifeline.

“Boo!” Claude jumped out of an alcove, startling Lysithea. The fact that he was near the library so late at night wasn’t a shock to her at all.

“CLAUDE!” The girl shrieked, punching her House Leader in the shoulder. “Don’t do that!”

The archer laughed, pretending to wipe away tears. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I just couldn’t resist!” Despite his words, he quickly picked up on how worried the mage was. “You okay? Scared the ghosts might come out?”

Lysithea’s face scrunched up, her body trembling slightly. “I-I’m not afraid of ghosts! And I certainly don’t need you to walk me back to my room because you think I’m scared!”

 _“Goddess, can this girl be any more obvious?”_ Sothis sighed above Byleth. 

“I didn’t even…” Claude shook his head, his eyes twinkling in the way they always did when he was formulating a plan. “Hey, I was about to head to the greenhouse. Mind if I join you on your walk? I think your room is on the way.”

Lysithea nearly beamed at that, quickly regaining her composure. “I-if you insist! I won’t stop you!”

Claude chuckled. “Alrighty then. Let’s get going.” And just like that, her two brightest students descended the stairs, Lysithea standing closer to the House Leader than she will ever admit.

_“Smart boy. He really knows his classmates well.”_

Byleth smiled after him. “That he does…”

...

_“He’s a selfish, arrogant prick! Every single thing he does has an agenda!”_

Sobs wracked Byleth’s body, one leaving her every time she inhaled or exhaled. The blood that caked her clothes and skin washed away with the rain, like the prior events never happened; she _wished_ they didn’t happen. Her head was splitting with pain, her other injuries sounding their displeasure at not being treated, but she paid them no mind. Laying barely a foot away from her was the dead, cooling body of Jeralt - _her father._

She could barely feel the world around her. The emotions she oh so carefully built up crashing against her as a sharp sorrow pained in her chest. She tried - _goddess be damned she tried -_ to end her crying, to spare her students from the sight; in the end, it was a failed effort. The only thing keeping her grounded was the pair of warm arms wrapped tightly around her.

Claude held her close, not a drop of selfishness in the way he embraced her. Not once did his gaze turn to the Sword of the Creator, which was long abandoned on the ground. He never complained when Byleth’s arms circled his waist in a vice grip, clinging tighter and tighter; if anything, that only encouraged him to return it in his own embrace. One hand cradled her nape, tucking her into his chest and caring little for the tears that stained his shirt. His other ran up and down her back in soothing patterns -- a constant reminder that he was there.

At some point, he laid his head on hers, whispering quiet words of comfort. “Just let it out, Teach. I’m right here...”

Byleth gasped as he spoke (mostly caused by her frantic sobbing) and went slack in his hold, more tears burning her eyes. Claude did his best to support her, both physically and emotionally. His heartbeat was steady against her, keeping her anchored to the world. It echoed throughout her as if it were her own. For the first time in her life, she allowed herself to be vulnerable -- in Claude’s hold, she was safe. He cared, and that was enough.

“I’ll always be here…no matter what...”

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of the Sweet-Apple Blend series should be coming out pretty soon, so look out for that!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
